kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
La Liga 1942-43
Ekipi i FC Barcelona është një ekip futbollistik spanjoll.Një klub i madh si në ligën spanjolle ashtu edhe në Europë.Në këtë artikull janë detajet historike të klubit katalanas. Themelimi Më 22 tetor të vitit 1899 Joan Gamper paraqiti një njoftim në gazetën Los Deportes duke shprehur dëshirën e tijë për të formuar një klub. Përgjigje pozitive u paraqitën në mbledhjen e mbajtur në Gimnasio Solé më 29 nëntor ku morën pjesë edhe lojtarë si Walter Wild, Lluís d'Ossó, Bartomeu Terradas, Otto Kunzle, Otto Maier, Enric Ducal, Pere Cabot, Carles Pujol, Josep Llobet, John Parsons dhe William Parsons ku themeluan klubin me emrin Foot-Ball Club Barcelona. Pasi që Gamper ishte zviceran dhe kishte luajtur edhe në ekipet zvicerane supozohet se për ngjyrat e veshjes ishte inspiruar nga ekipet zvicerane. Shumë shpejtë FC Barcelona arriti të bëhej një nga klubet udhëheqëse si në Kataloni ashtu edhe Spanjë duke garuar edhe në Campeonato de Cataluña edhe në Copa del Rey. Në vitin 1902 klubi fitoi trofeun e parë pasi që fituan ''Copa Macaya'' dhe gjithashtu zhvilluan ndeshjen në finalen e Copa del Rey ku humbën 2-1 nga Club Vizcaya. Në vitin 1908 Joan Gamper u bë president i klubit për herë të parë pasi që klubi nuk kishte arritur të fitonte asgjë që nga viti 1905 kur kishin fituar Campeonato de Cataluña ku si pasojë kishin probleme financiare. Gamper ishte president i klubit në pesë preiudha të ndryshme mes viteve 1908 - 1925 ku qëllimi kryesorë i tijë ishte që klubi të kishte stadium të vetin. Më 14 mars të vitit 1909 klubi kaloi në Carrer Indústria, që ishte stadium për rreth 8,000 spektatorë. Gamper paraqiti kampanjën e regjistrimit të më shumë antarëve të klubit e që në vitin 1922 arriti në mbi 10,000. Kjo mundësoi që klubi të transferohej përsëri, këtë herë në ''Las Cortes'' i cili u inagurua atë vit e që kishte kapacitet fillestar për 22,000 spektatorë, kurse më vonë u zgjerua për 60,000. Gamper mori në kryesi edhe top golashenuasin e tëgjitha kohrave të klubit, Paulino Alcántara, kurse në vitin 1917 Jack Greenwell caktoi menaxher. Këto ndyshime çuan në ndryshimin e gjendjes së klubit. Gjatë kohës së udhëheqjes nga Gamper, FC Barcelona fitoi njëmbëdhjet herë Campeonato de Cataluña, gjashtë herë Copa del Rey dhe katër herë Coupe de Pyrenées. Gjatë kësaj kohe në ekip ishin të angazhuar edhe Sagi-Barba, Ricardo Zamora, Josep Samitier, Félix Sesúmaga dhe Franz Platko. Mes viteve të 20-ta Barça pësoi nga konfliktet jo sportive. Më 14 qershor të vitit 1925 spektatorët në fillim të ndeshjes në homazh të Orfeó Català fishkëlluan Marshin Mbretërorë në shenjë proteste të regjimit diktatorial të Primo de Rivera. Kjo çoi në mbylljen e stadiumit në afat gjashë muajsh e pastaj kjo u reduktua në tre muaj dhe Gamper u detyrua të largohej nga presidenca e klubit i cili nga depresioni për shkaqe personale dhe të klubit bëri vetë vrasje më 30 korrik të vitit 1930. Edhe pse klubi vazhdonte të kishte futbollistë të kalibrit të Josep Escolà prapë se prapë filloi të biente, gjithashtu klubi ballafaqohej me probleme në financa, probleme sociale si dhe probleme në rënjen e vazhdueshme të antarëve të klubit, por përsëri ekipi arriti të fitojë Campionat de Catalunya në vitet 1930, 1931, 1932, 1934, 1936 dhe 1938. Një muaj pas fillimit të luftës qytetare u vra presidenti i Barcelonës, Josep Sunyol nga ushtarët e Francisco Francos afër Guadalajara, Spnjë. Në verë të vitit 1937 ishte në turne në Meksikë dhe ShBA ku fituan azil në Meksikë dhe Francë. Më 16 mars të vitit 1938 fashistët hodhën bombë mbi klubin social të klubit dhe shkaktuan dëme të mëdha. Disa muaj më vonë Barcelona ishte nën okupim të fashistëve dhe si simbol i katalonizmit të pa diciplinuar klubi tani kishte vetem 3,486 antarë dhe ballafaqohej me probleme të mëdha. Pas luftës civile në Spanjë , gjuha kataloneze dhe flamuri u mohuan dhe klubeve iu ndalua përdorimi i emrave tjerë veç spanjisht. Kështu klubi ndyshoi emrin në Club de Fútbol Barcelona dhe u detyruan të largojnë flamurin katalan nga stema e klubit. Në vitin 1943, në Les Corts, në ndeshjen e parë gjysëm finale të Copa del Generalísimo kundër ekipit Real Madrid Barça arriti fitore me rezultat 3-0. Para ndeshjes së dytë lojtarët e Barcelonës u vizituan nga drejtori i diktatorit Franco i cili i "përkujtoi" lojtarët se ata po luanin në sajë të zemërgjerësis së regjimit të Frenkos. Atë ndeshje Real Madrid fitoi me rezultat 11-1.Barcelona vs Madrid A classic feature from the September 2003 issue of FourFourTwo Përkundër situatës politike CF Barcelona arriti suksese të mira gjatë viteve 1940 - 1950. Në vitin 1945, me Josep Samitier si trajner dhe me César, Ramallets dhe Velasco si lojtarë, ata fituan La Liga për herë të parë që nga viti 1929, pastaj të njejtin sukses arritën në vitin 1948 dhe 1949. Në vitin 1949 ata gjithashtu për herë të parë fituan Copa Latina. Trajneri Fernando Daucik dhe Ladislao Kubala, nga shumë njerëz llogaritet si lojtari më i mirë i ekipit duke inspiruar ekipin në drejt fitores së pesë trofeve të ndyshme duke përfshirë La Liga, Copa del Generalísimo, Copa Latina, Copa Eva Duarte dhe Copa Martini Rossi në vitin 1952. Në vitin 1953 ata ndihmuan ekipin të fitojë përsëri La Liga dhe Copa del Generalísimo. Klubi gjithashtu fitoi Copa del Generalísimo në vitin 1957 dhe Fairs Cup në vitin 1958. Në vitin 1960 kur Helenio Herrera ishte trajner, ishte pjesë e ekipi Luis Suárez që ishte Futbollisti evropian i vitit, dhe kur bënin ishin pjesë e ekipit dy hungarezët me ndikim, Sándor Kocsis dhe Zoltán Czibor, ekipi fitoi edhe dy tituj të njëpasnjëshëm La Liga/Fairs Cup në vitin 1959 dhe 1960. Në vitin 1961 u bënë klubi i parë që mundën Real Madridin në Kupën Evropiane duke përmbyllur dominancën e tyre në garim. Vitet e 60-ta ishin më pakë të suksesëshme për ekipin përkundër ekipeve Real Madrid dhe Atlético Madrid të cilat kishin monoplizuar La Liga-n. Në vitin 1957 përfundoi zgjerimi i stadiumit Camp Nou, kështu që ekipi kishte pakë para për të shpenzuar në lojtarë. Edhe përkundër gjendjes jo të mirë ekipi arriti të fitojë Copa del Generalísimo në vitin 1963 dhe Fairs Cup në vitin 1966. Barça riktheu krenarinë pas mundjes së Real Madridit me rezultat 1-0 në vitin 1968 ne finale të Copa del Generalísimo në Bernabéu. Klubi riktheu emrin zyrtarë në Futbol Club Barcelona nv vitin 1974. Në sezonin e 1973/74 Barça angazhoi futbollistin e njohur Johan Cruyff i cili i mblodhi dashamirët e Barcelonës rreth vete pasi deklaroi se kishte zgjedhur këtë ekip pasi nuk mund të luante në Real Madrid meqë kishte lidhje me diktatorin Franko.Johan Cruyff - Profile and career HistoryFC Barcelona - Club History Ai përforëcoi qëndrimet e tija edhe më shumë kur zgjodhi emrin katalan për djalin e tijë, ''Jordi''. Ai ndohoi që ekipi të fitonte La Liga për herë të parë që nga viti 1960, sëbashku me mundjen e Real Madridit me rezultat 5-0 në Bernabéu. Gjithashtu në vitin e parë të angazhimit në klub u zgjodh "Futbollisti evropian i vitit. Në vitin 1978 Josep Lluís Núñez u zgjodh president i klubit. Ai kishte për qëllim kryesor vendosjen e Barcelonës në nivonë e sporteve klasës botërore dhe t'i sigurojë klubit stabilitet financiarë. Gjat kohës së tijë, në vitet 1979 dhe 1982 klubi fitoi Kupën Evropiane. Në qershor të vitit 1982 Diego Maradona u transferua në ekip nga Boca Juniors, për një shumë rekorde gjer në atë kohë. Në sezonin vijues nën udhëheqje të trajnerit César Luis Menotti, Barcelona dhe Maradona në finalen e pa harrueshme fituan Copa del Rey, duke mundur Real Madrid. Sidoqoftë Maradona qëndroi vetëm shkurt bë Barça pasi që sëshpejti kaloi në Napoli. Në fillim të sezonit 1984/85, Terry Venables u caktua menaxher i cili fitoi La Liga-n me ku në qendër të vëmendjes ishte gjermani Bernd Schuster. Sezonin e ardhshëm ai shpjeu ekipin në finalen e dytë të tyre të Kupës Evropiane ku humbën në penalti nga Steaua Bucureşti, në një natë dramatike në Seville. Pas Kampionatit Botëror të vitit 1986 në ekip u angazhua top golashenuesi anglez Gary Lineker si dhe portieri Andoni Zubizarreta, por ekipi nuk mundi të arrijë sukses pasi Schuster u largua nga ekipi. Terry Venables u pushua nga detyra në fillim të sezonit 1987/88 dhe në vend të tijë erdhi Luis Aragonés. Ai sezon përfundoi me rebelim të lojtarëve kundër presindentit Núñez i cili njihej si Motín del Hesperia dhe me fitore me rezultat 1-0 në Copa del Rey ndaj Real Sociedad. Në vitin 1988, Johan Cruyff u kthye në klub si trajner dhe kompletoi të ashtuquajturin Dream Team (lexo: Drim Tim, sq.: Ekipi i ëndërrave) në të cilin ekip bënin pjesë lojtarët si Josep Guardiola, José Mari Bakero, Txiki Beguiristáin, Jon Andoni Goikoetxea, Gheorghe Hagi, Ronald Koeman, Michael Laudrup, Romário dhe Hristo Stoichkov. Nën udhëheqje të Cruyff-it Barcelona fitoi 4 herë radhazi La Liga-n që nga viti 1991 e gjer në vitin 1994. Fituan Sampdoria edhe në vitin në 1989 në finale të Kupës së Fituesve të Kupave si dhe në vitin 1992 në finale të Kupës Evropiane në Wembley me golin legjendarë të holandezit Ronald Koeman, nga gjuajtja e lirë. Ata gjithashtu në vitin 1990 fituan Copa del Rey, në vitin 1992 fituan European Super Cup dhe tri herë Supercopa de España. Me 11 trofe të fituar Cruijff u bë trajneri më i suksesëshëm i klubit. Ai gjithashtu u bë dhe trajneri me më shumën kohë të kaluar në ekip. Sidoqoftë, në dy sezonet e tija të fundit ai nuk arriti të fitojë asnjë trofe. Pas kësaj, në sezonin 1996/97, Cruijff u zëvendësua nga Bobby Robson i cili udhëhoqi klubin për një sezon të vetëm i cili citohet të ketë thënë: "Katalonia është shtet dhe FC Barcelona armata e tyre". Ai angazhoi Ronaldon nga PSV Eindhoven dhe arriti të fitojë Copa del Rey, UEFA Kupën e Fituesve të Kupave dhe Supercopa de España. Përkundër këtyre sukseseve Robson ishte vetëm zgjidhje e përkohëshme e klubit pasi ata prisnin që Louis van Gaal të jetë i lirë për angazhim. Sikur Maradona, ashtu edhe Ronaldo qëndroi vetëm për kohë të shkurtë në ekip pasi kaloi në Inter Milan. Përkundër kësaj, në ekip u angazhuan futbollistë tjerë të njohur si Luís Figo, Giovanni Silva De Oliveira, Luis Enrique Martínez dhe Rivaldo dhe ekipi fitoi Copa del Rey dhe La Liga në vitin 1998. Në vitin 1999 klubi fitoi përsëri Primera División dhe Rivaldo u bë lojtari i katërt i Barçës i cili fitoi çmimin Futbollisti Evropian i Vitit. Përkundër këtij suksesi në vend Bacelona dështoi të e mund Real Madridin në Ligën e Kampionëve kështu që në vitin 2000 nga ekipi u larguan van Gaal dhe Núñez. Ikja e Núñez dhe Van Gaal nuk ishin asgjë në krahasim me largimin e Luís Figos, i cili për simpatizuesit e barcelonës ishte bërë kult dhe e llogarisnin si të tyrin. Kështu që simpatizuesit ishin të mllefosur nga largimi i Figos edhe atë për rivalin e tyre Real Madridin kështu që në ndeshjet e zhvilluara në ''Camp Nou'' Figo u fishkëllua ashpër nga simpatizuesit e Barcelonës si dhe drejt tijë u hodhën objekte të ndryshme. Në tri vitet vijuese klubi po biente, kurse trajnerët vinin e shkonin duke përfshirë edhe angazhimin e dytë të shkurtë të trajnerit Louis van Gaal. Presidenti Gaspart nuk arriti të krijojë besim në fushë kështu që në vitin 2003 ai dhe Van Gaal u larguan. thumb|350px| Lojtarët e Barcelonës duke marrë medalionet pas fitores kundër ekipit anglez [[Arsenal F.C.|Arsenal në Finalen e Ligës së Kampionëve në vitin 2006.]] Pas periudhës zhgënjyese nën udhëheqje të Gaspartit, kombinimi i presidentit të ri Joan Laporta dhe trajnerit të ri, ish futbollistit holandez dhe futbollistit të AC Milan, Frank Rijkaard, forma e klubit u kthye prap. Në klub u angazhuan emra të njohur të futbollit si Ronaldinho, Deco, Samuel Eto'o, Rafael Márquez, Lionel Messi, në kombinim me lojtarë vendas si Carles Puyol, Andrés Iniesta, Xavi dhe Víctor Valdés. Në sezonin 2004/05 Barça u bënë kampion të La Liga-s dhe futbollistët Ronaldinho dhe Eto'o u zgjodhën si i pari dhe i treti në listën e fituesve të çmimit FIFA Lojtari Botërorë i Vitit. Barça fitoi edhe Supercopa de España. Në Ligën e Kampionëve u eliminua Barça nga Chelsea F.C. me rezultar 5-4. Në sezonin e vitit 2005/06 ekipi arriti të fitojë La Liga-n dhe Supercopa de España si dhe Ligën e Kampionëve ku në finale Bacelona fitoi ekipin anglez Arsenal F.C..YouTube - Arsenal vs Barcelona highlights - Përkundër fillimit të sezonit si favorit prapë se prapë ekipi përfundoi sezonin 2006-07 pa trofe. Kishte edhe mosmarrëveshje brenda ekipit pasi Eto'o publikisht kritikoi trajnerin [[Frank Rijkaard] dhe bashkëlojtarin Ronaldinho. Ronaldinho gjithashtu pranoi se ushtrimet jo të rregullta kna ndikuar në formën e tijë jo të mirë. Barça arriti në gjysëmfinale të Copa del Rey, morën pjesë në FIFA Kampionatin botërorë të Klubeve të vitit 2006 duke arritur gjer në finale ku humbën nga Internacional. Në La Liga, Barça ishte në krye të tabelës në pjesën më të madhe të sezonit me 6 pikë diferencë nga Real Madrid që ishe i katërti, por që nga 12 mali i vitit 2007 Reali kaloi në krye të tabelës dhe arriti të qëndroj gjer në fund duke arritur të fitoj titullin e kampionit. Gjithashtu Barça nuk arriti të kualifikohet në garimin final as edh në Ligën e Kampionëve ku u diskualifikua nga humbja në vend të vetë me rezultat 2-1 nga Liverpool F.C.. Në sezonin 2007-08 Barcelona përsëri kishte sezon jo të mire, nuk arriti të plasohet as në top dy në Primera División. Në UEFA Ligën e Kampionëve arritën gjer në gjysëm finale. Pas humbjes 4-1 nga Real Madrid, Laporta shpalli se trajneri i Barça B, Josep Guardiola, do të zëvendësojë Frank Rijkaard-in. Trajneri i ri solli ndyshime në ekip kështu që nga ekipi u larguan Thuram, Zambrotta, Deco, Giovani dos Santos, Ronaldinho , kurse nëë ekip u angazhuan Daniel Alves, Gerard Piqué, Martín Cáceres, Seydou Keita dhe Aliaksandr Hleb. Referenca Shih edhe *FC Barcelona * Fc Barcelona statistika